The Nylla mission
by Verpoort
Summary: The Voyager crew returns to the Delta Quadrant for one more mission. PostEndgame. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people. This is a AU Voyager FanFic. In this universe, a secret Starfleet branch excists, known as the Omega Division. It's excistence is important to the story. I've added some background. I've made some changes that may not be to everyone's liking, but to those people I say: Deal with it!  
I think it's a great story (or else I wouldn't be writing it), so please read and review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Startrek: Voyager.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Background:

- Omega Division:

The Omega Division was created during the experiments with the Omega-molecule. The known members of the Division, some leading Starfleet scientists, including the physicist Ketteract, all died during the destruction of the Division's top-secret research facility in the Lantaru Sector.  
The Omega Division continued to exist however, as the behind-the-screen members continued with other top-secret missions and research, even though the Omega-molecule research was abandoned.  
Now the Division exists as a secret branch of Starfleet, one of which only a few top-members are aware, and carries out missions too 'delicate' for Starfleet to handle.  
After Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant, the existence of the Omega Division became known.  
Even though they were forced to take on a public face, most of their missions today still remain 'dark'.  
The Omega Division uniform resembles the Starfleet ones, except it's all black.  
A jacket with ribbed leather shoulders, and a small collar which holds the silver rank-pips, over a collar-less black t-shirt.  
They wear black leather combat-boots with silver buckles.  
The combadges display the Starfleet-logo over the Greek letter Omega.

- Gabriel Logan:

Gabriel Logan was an Omega Division Commander, who volunteered to try and bring Voyager home.  
The Omega Division had found a wormhole leading to the Delta Quadrant. However, scientists said it was only stable enough to make one trip one-way through. But chances were in favour of him opening the wormhole from the other side and bring Voyager back.  
That plan failed, and Logan was now also trapped in the Delta Quadrant. He remained on Voyager and his knowledge and expertise gained him a role as advisor to Captain Janeway.  
During his time on Voyager, Logan made many friends and formed lasting relationships with the members of the crew.  
Commander Chakotay however, never trusted Logan, and in his eyes, Logan was slowly taking in his position as First Officer.  
On one very dangerous away-mission, Chakotay and Logan got into a fight. Due to neglect of both of them, Chakotay got into a life-threatening position and the away-team could do nothing to save his life.  
After that incident Logan _was_ offered the First Officer's position, but couldn't except it over Tuvok's head. But he was a Division Commander, and advisor to Janeway, so his role on board was equal to Tuvok's.  
When Voyager got home, the fact that an Omega Division Commander was present on Voyager confirmed rumours of the existence of the Division, and exposed the organisation to Starfleet and became public knowledge.

Everything during the series would happen as it did, except everything regarding Chakotay wouldn't have, obviously, since he's dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Tahiti

The door chimed.  
'Computer, open doors.' She was sitting too comfortable, watching her daughter play.  
'Unable to comply.'  
'What?'  
'Sorry, hon,' a voice sounded from the kitchen.  
'Think I've overloaded some circuits in here. You'll have to take a look later.'  
'Access manually.' The computer advised.  
'Great.' She thought.  
Sighing she stood up and walked to the door. It swished open, hitting her with the tropical heat.  
Her mood immediately improved when she saw who was at the door.  
'What are you doing here?' She said as she hugged her unexpected guest and gave him a kiss.  
'Just thought I'd drop by and congratulate the new Captain.' He had just finished the sentence, when he suddenly got stormed.  
'Uncle Gabriel, uncle Gabriel!' Miral said happily, jumping up and down around his legs.  
Gabriel Logan smiled at B'Elanna as he picked up the little girl.  
Before he had a chance to say hello to her, Miral was all over him.  
'Uncle Gabriel, look at what Daddy gave me!'  
They walked to the living room and Logan saw a large antique LCD television-set, and a game-console. The game on the screen was paused.  
'Tom calls it a play… play-stadium or something.' B'Elanna said smiling as Miral climbed of Logan and resumed her game.  
'_Playstation_, sweetie, _station_.' Tom came in wearing a chef's apron.  
'Hey Logan,' He said.  
'Check it out, the _Playstation XIV_, a technological masterpiece in the day. It's creates something like a 2D holodeck!'  
Logan smiled as he gave Tom Paris a handshake.  
'And you replicated it just for Miral?' He said as he eyed a game called "Advanced flight-simulations, Mark X".  
Tom grinned and changed the subject.  
'You are staying for dinner. I made it myself. Replicated chilli just doesn't do it for me.'  
'You'd made Neelix proud.' Logan said.  
'It's almost ready.' Tom said as he walked back into the kitchen.  
B'Elanna motioned Logan to sit down with her at the table.  
'So,' Logan said to her.  
'How do the four pips look on you?'  
'Actually, I don't know.' B'Elanna said.  
'I haven't accepted the promotion yet.'  
'Why not?' Logan looked at the almost-Captain with surprise.  
'I'm not looking forward to change the yellow for the red, you know? I'm working on getting reassigned to Starfleet Headquarters. If I could get an engineering position there, I would accept the promotion, and I could spend more time at home with Tom and Miral.'  
Logan nodded  
'I know a few people in San Francisco' He said.  
'If you want, I can see what I can do…'  
'Come on, you know you don't have to pull any strings.' B'Elanna said.  
'Starfleet is so happy with our experience; they're doing a whole lot to please our family.'  
'Speaking of your experience…' Logan said.  
'I have a favour to ask of you and Tom.'  
'Ah, is the true reason of your visit going to be revealed?' B'Elanna laughed.  
'It's going to have to wait until after dinner.' Tom said, appearing from the kitchen holding a big pot of chilli.  
He set the food on the table and placed an extra plate for Logan. Miral joined them after she'd set her game on 'pause' again.  
'Alright, let's catch up.' Tom said as he filled everyone's plate.  
'How do you like retirement so far?' Logan asked.  
'Oh it's great,' Tom said.  
'Away from the stress and busy duty-rosters, no admirals breathing down your neck… I should have quitted the moment we got back home.  
Instead I get to stay home with Miral, bring her to school, pick her up, do groceries, cooking, that sort of thing. And watch very old reruns of Oprah.'  
'What's an Oprah?' Logan asked confused.  
'It's something he calls a 'talk show' and he watches it on the television. And most of the time he just uses the replicator anyway.' B'Elanna answered for him.  
'Well… if it's there you might as well use it. We haven't been on rations for 4 years now. And, I find it very interesting to watch those old shows. You wouldn't believe the problems those 21st century people had. It's very entertaining.' Tom said.  
'I swear the thing is addictive.' B'Elanna said to Logan.  
'He keeps downloading those 'tv-shows' from the databanks…'  
Logan grinned.  
'But how are you doing?' Tom changed the subject.  
'Well you know, that's… classified.' Logan said with a smile.  
'No, it's more of the same really. Secret missions here, scientific research there. Actually, I am in the middle of something. Something I need your help for. But we can talk about it later…'

'Well Tom, I have to say, I had my reservations about having chilli in Tahiti with 30 °C, but it tasted damn good.' Logan said after dinner.  
'Thank you.' Tom said.  
'Glad to hear it. Sit down; I'll open a bottle of wine… We can talk.'  
B'Elanna and Logan walked over to the couch and sat down. Miral went to bed after kissing her mother and Logan goodnight.  
Tom came from the kitchen with wine and glasses, and promised he would tuck her in in a moment.  
He joined them on the couch and filled the glasses.  
'Now,' B'Elanna said as she handed Logan a glass.  
'How can we help you?'

In the following moments, Logan told them what he had told again and again the last month, and explained to them what he wanted them to do.  
'I'm not sure…' B'Elanna said when he was finished.  
'What about Miral?'  
'You know, it does sound like fun. Think about it for a second.' Tom said  
'Alright,' B'Elanna said after a while.  
'But only under one condition…'  
Logan smiled. He had expected this.  
'Don't worry.' He said.  
'That's going to be taken care of…'  
'Who have you talked to about this?' B'Elanna asked.  
'Almost everyone. I have only one more stop to make…' Logan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, I know there are a lot of Chakotay-lovers out there, but hey. Sorry. Don't forget to review though.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Startrek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: San Francisco

Kathryn Janeway pulled her coat tighter around her. The sudden snowfall was unexpected, but poetic as she stood in front of the Voyager Memorial Wall.  
Starfleet had erected a large black marble wall to honour the ones who fell during their time in the Delta Quadrant.  
All the names were carved in the stone in order of their deaths. Standing here brought tears to Kathryn's eyes, every time.  
She tried to visit the Wall as often as possible, but the last time she stood here was during the family-reunion, a few months ago. It was a beautiful sight when Voyagers entire crew came here to show their respect.  
She heard familiar footsteps rustle in the fresh snow, but didn't turn around.  
Moments later she felt an arm slip around her waist and she leaned her head against Logan's shoulder.  
It was an example of how close the family had gotten, especially after they had returned home.  
And here, at the Memorial, with their minds in the Delta Quadrant; their uniforms were ignored. There was no place for formality.  
'I had the feeling I would find you here.' Logan said.  
'It had been too long, Gabriel.' Janeway replied.  
After a few moments they turned and walked away from the Wall.

'How have you been, Captain?' Janeway asked as she sat down in her office at the Starfleet Academy. She had let her hair grow long again, and now repositioned the clip that held it in a neat ponytail.  
'I've been good, Admiral.' Logan said, who opened his uniform-jacket and took a seat across Janeway's desk.  
'What can I do for you?' Janeway asked as she took a pot of coffee from the replicator.  
'Coffee?'  
'Yes thanks. Can't I just visit an old friend?' Logan said as he accepted a steaming mug.  
Janeway laughed.  
'Somehow I don't get the feeling this is a social call.' She said before she took a swig from her own mug.  
'But anyway, you look good, Logan. Nice tan.' The Admiral continued.  
'Thanks. I've spent some time in Tahiti recently…'  
'Really?' Janeway was intrigued.  
'How is my little girl doing?' She asked.  
'Miral's great. You wouldn't believe how much she has grown since her birthday.'  
Kathryn nodded affectionately. As always the family had celebrated Miral's birthday at the same time as the reunion. She last saw her godchild a few months ago.  
'And how are Tom and B'Elanna?' Janeway informed.  
'Well, as you know B'Elanna has been promoted, but she's waiting until she can be transferred to San Francisco before accepting her new rank.'  
'If she wants, I could…' Admiral Janeway began, and Logan nodded.  
'I offered the same thing, but she said she wouldn't need any help. Tom is alright, he seems very content with his retirement.'  
Janeway smiled.  
'I wonder if he knows Starfleet doesn't actually consider him retired. It would be very foolish to let the Commander go. He's the best pilot they've seen in a long time. But I wonder why he never pursued that Captain's rank. '  
Logan shrugged.  
'Who knows?'  
'Alright, Captain,' Janeway said after another sip.  
'Let's get on with it. Tell me why you're here.'  
'Alright, Admiral.' Logan sat a little straighter.  
'When was the last time you went to the Voyager-museum?'  
Janeway stared at him.  
'You know I never visited Voyager after we got back.' She said softly.  
'Then come with me. I have something to show you.'  
'What, right now? I can't. I have classes to teach.'  
'I know you can skip today if you want to.'  
'Skip classes? Mr. Logan, I am not a cadet. Besides, this is Starfleet Academy.'  
Logan laughed.  
'And you are a Starfleet Admiral. Come on, Kathryn, I know you're curious. I've got a good reason to take you with me.'  
Janeway looked amused and doubtful at the same time.  
'Alright, Gabriel. I'll come with you. But this better be good.'

Before they were able to exit the Academy, a ginger-haired cadet accidentally bumped into them in a hallway.  
'I apologize, sir, ma'am,' She said as she picked up the PADD she had dropped.  
When she looked up they saw it was Naomi Wildman.  
'No need, cadet.' Logan said with a smile.  
'Captain Logan!' She said surprised as she recognized the man in the black uniform.  
'Admiral! I… I was on my way to deliver the assignments, ma'am.' She continued, as she snapped in attention.  
'Assignments?' Janeway sounded confused.  
'Yes ma'am' Naomi said.  
'You said you needed them today...'  
'Oh, right,' Janeway remembered.  
'Alright, just leave them at my desk, cadet. I'll see to them later.' She said.  
'Admiral?' Naomi asked as the Admiral and the Captain resumed their way out.  
'Yes?' Janeway said as she turned.  
'Are you leaving, ma'am?'  
Janeway sighed.  
'Yes… apparently Captain Logan has something I have to see…'  
'Yes, ma'am.' Naomi said and turned to leave.  
'Naomi?' Logan called after her  
'Captain?' She asked as she turned again.  
'Tell the other cadets the Admirals lessons for today are suspended.' He said with a wink.  
'Yes sir!' She replied with a mischievous grin.

'She's the best in her year, you know.' Janeway said as they resumed their walk.  
'She has even been placed a year ahead.'  
'You are very proud.' Logan said.  
'Of course I am. You know she used to be _my_ Captain's Assistant.' Janeway said smiling  
Logan laughed.  
'Yes I was wondering when I would get one assigned to me…' He said.  
'Well she has had her difficulties of course. Not being born in the Alpha Quadrant. There is only so much you can learn from a ship's database.  
But her experiences in the Delta Quadrant gave her an enormous head start. And I have to say she has put it to good use.' Janeway said.  
'It was nice seeing her again.' Logan said.  
'Just the other day I was talking to her mother.'  
'Really?' Janeway asked.  
'I only saw Samantha briefly at the reunion. How is she doing?'  
'Great, as far as I know. Omega Division called her in on a scientific mission. She's working with Seven now, on the Nova.' Logan answered.  
'How is Seven doing at Omega?' Janeway asked curiously.  
'Well I know she feels more comfortable with us then she did at Starfleet.' Logan said.  
'And she's a real asset. I hear nothing but good things about her. She made Lieutenant-Commander last month.'  
'Good for her.' Janeway said.  
'I'm glad to hear she's doing well.'

A few moments later they reached the museum.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll do a double-post, just because I feel like it ;-p. Remeber to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Talaxian spice stew. I've tried it though. It's nice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3: Bellerophon  


'… and now we are about to enter the mess-hall. Keep your holographic imagers at the ready!'

The doors swished open, and the tour-group pushed its way into the museum's mess-hall.

'Now this used to be the Captain's private dining-room,' the overenthusiastic tour-guide pointed.  
'But Neelix persuaded the Captain to convert it into a kitchen. If you look to the left, you'll see the place in which Neelix made his famous Talaxian spice stew. It's said that the crew found Neelix' cooking delicious.' The tour-guide proclaimed.

The sounds of dozens holographic imagers going of at once filled the room.  
Kathryn Janeway gave Logan a dubious look. They were standing in the back of the tour-group, which was too busy taking holographic images to notice them.

'Talaxian spice stew. Wasn't that the one with the yellow slimy stuff in it?' Logan asked  
'You mean leola root? What's your point? All Neelix' cooking had leola in it.' Janeway said.  
'It did? No wonder…'

They moved closer to the kitchen now that the tour-group was walking towards the windows.

'If you look outside you'll have a great view of the Golden Gate Bridge and Starfleet Headquarters in the snow.' The tour-guide said.

Flashing of holographic imagers followed.

'My God, what have they done to the place?' Janeway said as she eyed a large portrait of Neelix which hung on the wall over the place Neelix used to stand.  
'Come on.' Logan said.  
'Let's skip the tour and head for the ready-room, shall we?'

------------------------

Moments later, Admiral Janeway sat down in the comfortable chair in the ship's ready room.

'You know, I had a strange feeling when I got on board.' She said as she saw a pot of coffee on the desk  
'Oh,' Logan said as he sat down on the corner of the desk.  
'This isn't Voyager.' Janeway said.  
'Sure, it looks like her on first sight… but I've Captained her for seven years. I'm telling you, Logan, this isn't our ship.'

Logan had a humorous look as he watched the Admiral draw her conclusions.

'You _knew_!' She exclaimed as she rose from her seat.  
'I did.' Logan said.  
'But then, what ship is this? And what happened to Voyager?' She said, shocked at this discovery.  
'Alright, I'll explain everything. Sit down, have a cup of coffee.' Logan said with a smile.  
'We are standing in the ready room of the USS Bellerophon. This ship was confiscated by Omega Division, and, as you can see, is being used as a replacement for Voyager.'  
'So what happened to her then?' Janeway asked.  
'Division has it. Tweaked it a little, improved some systems…'  
'To what end?'  
'Future missions.' Logan said.  
'Kathryn, there is something I haven't told you yet…'  
'Then let's hear it.' Janeway said as she leaned back.  
'Alright. A month ago, Starfleet contacted me about a mission.' Logan began.  
'They have discovered a recently formed wormhole to the Delta Quadrant. On the other side of the wormhole is an M-class planet. Starfleet wants to build a permanent base there, to ensure the Federation's claim of the wormhole.  
They contacted me, because they need to secure and investigate the area. According to preliminary recon, the planet is uninhabited, and there is no sign of alien life in the system.  
They want us, our family, for the mission, because we are the single Starfleet-crew with Delta Quadrant-experience.'  
'You are kidding.' Janeway said.  
'Let me get this straight; you are telling me that Starfleet wants us to go _back_?'  
'That is their suggestion.'  
'They must be insane!'

Logan smiled.

'Kathryn, this isn't like before. It's a simple investigational mission. We go through the wormhole, look around, sweep a tricorder over the planet's surface, and we're gone. That's all they want from us. The wormhole would be right under our noses, we could be in constant communication with Starfleet. We could be home in seconds if we needed to.'  
'This wormhole… Where does it originate?' Janeway asked.  
'The Gamma Quadrant.' Logan replied.  
'And it's stable?'  
'Stable enough. Starfleet has been trough it a few times, and all sensors show that it is very stable indeed. That wormhole should outlive us all, since it's recently formed.'

The Admiral looked doubtful.

'Listen, they've deployed unmanned probes in the Delta-Quadrant. Ships are patrolling outside the entrance in the Gamma Quadrant, and a small spacestation is in position in case any Cardassians decide to drop in. If this works out, Starfleet will build a permanent base there as well. ' Logan said.

Janeway looked thoughtful.

'I can't believe I'm saying this…' She sighed.  
'Alright, Say I'm _considering_ the _possibility_… What would be the plan?'

Logan's face lightened up. If he could get Kathryn to think along…

'We would take Voyager. We would go through the wormhole at DS9 into the Gamma Quadrant, and then via the wormhole there to the Delta Quadrant.  
A Starfleet vessel will be there to help us, and possibly set up a pre-base on the surface.  
I will arrange for Seven and the Nova to rendezvous with us in the Delta Quadrant. We would be with three ships and a few satellite-probes in total.'

Janeway sighed again.

'Gabriel… Tell me the truth. What do _you_ think of all this?'  
'The truth, Kathryn?' His voice became somewhat softer.  
'In truth… I've immediately accepted to command the mission. As long as I got to choose my team. Starfleet first choice was the Voyager-crew, and naturally, mine was as well. So what do you say?'  
'I say I think you're insane as well!' Janeway said.  
'Why would you accept that mission without considering?'  
'Any team that would go into the Delta Quadrant would have so much to gain from a person who had already been there. Besides, it would be fun.'

Janeway suddenly started to laugh.  
Logan could see she was changing her mind.

'Kathryn, you should know I've already contacted the crew about this.'  
'What?'  
'They _all_ accepted. But only under _one_ condition: That you would be their Captain one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own StarTrek. But I do have a vivid imagination, so anything that is unfamiliar is probably mine ;-p

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4: Voyager

They had exited the ready room just as the tour-group was visiting the bridge. They had managed to sneak past them en take the turbolift to the cargo-bay, where they had left the museum.  
Now they were on their way to Starfleet Headquarters, as Logan had: 'One more thing I have to show you.'

-------------------------

Inside the Headquarters, they entered a small storage-room. Inside were various cleaning-machines and materials.

'What are we doing here?' The Admiral asked skeptically.  
'Just wait and see. You'll love this.' Logan said grinning.  
'Computer, execute command Alpha Five, Dash Forty-three Gamma'

The computer chimed in compliance.  
The opposite wall flickered once, and then the hologram disappeared entirely, so that a set of doors appeared behind it. The doors swished open to reveal a small room with only a transporter-pad and a console inside it.

'Very dramatic,' Janeway said with a smile.  
'I suppose we're going to be transported now?'

Logan nodded confirmingly.  
He pressed a few buttons on the console and took Janeway on the transporter-pad.

'Computer, energize.'

Seconds later they materialized on a similar pad.  
'Sir, ma'am!' A young woman in a black Omega-uniform snapped to attention.  
'As you were Ensign.' Logan said.  
'Where are we?' Janeway asked as she took in the room.

They were standing in a similar room as a few seconds ago, only bigger. The Ensign was standing behind a transporter-console, but furthermore the room seemed empty.

'Oh, just downstairs.' Logan said smiling as he helped the Admiral step off the pad.  
'Captain Logan, Commander Wyatt informed me that your guests have arrived and are standing by.' The Ensign said.  
'Thanks Jen, we're on our way.' Logan said.

A few moments later they were walking through a hallway.

'Just downstairs, what's that supposed to mean?' Janeway asked  
'And what kind of guests was that Ensign talking about?'  
'Relax Admiral, you'll find out in a minute.' Logan said.  
'And I meant that we are now underneath Starfleet Headquarters. This is an Omega Division base, built underground. Ah, here we are' He said as he stopped in front of a door.'

It swished open as they stood before it, and they went through.  
They entered a long tunnel. In front of them hovered a small black shuttle-pod. A lieutenant behind a large control-panel looked up as they walked inside the pod-station.

'Captain, Admiral,' He said as he stood up.  
'Lieutenant.' Janeway greeted him.  
'I suppose you're going to the Big Room, Captain?' The Lieutenant asked.  
'Yes, we are, Lieutenant.' Logan said.

The Lieutenant pressed a few buttons and the door of the shiny shuttle-pod snapped open, upwards.

'There you are, sir. All systems standing by.' The Lieutenant said.  
'Watch your head.' Logan said as he helped Janeway in.  
'Thanks Lieutenant, I'll take it from here.' He said before he followed the Admiral inside and pulled the door closed.

He took a seat at the helm, and Admiral Janeway sat next to him, in the co-pilot's chair.

'Where are we going Captain?' she asked as Logan flipped some switches.

Three big headlights burst into life, illuminating the long dark tunnel ahead.

Eternal lights switched off, and they were only illuminated by the cool blue interior-lights of the cockpit and control-panels.  
Logan turned to face Janeway.  
'I'm taking you to see Voyager. She's only a short way ahead.'

Janeway's slightly chagrinned mood about being left in the dark immediately disappeared.

'Voyager? She's in San Francisco? I figured she was in spacedock or something.'

Logan smiled and Janeway suddenly knew why he had been in such a good mood all the time.  
He had been setting this up to surprise her, en he knew she didn't like being held confused.

'Sometimes, I can really dislike you, Logan.' She said smiling.  
'Just sit tight, Admiral. The next hour is going to blow your mind.'

He took the large black T-shaped handlebar, with blue light emitting from the sides, which was centered in the pilot-controls, and pushed it forward. The shuttle-pod immediately reacted, springing forward down the tunnel.

'Music?' Logan suggested as he released the handle and sat back. He had an easy job now, since the tunnel was straight and there was no other traffic.  
'Sure.' Janeway said, and Logan pushed a few buttons.

Interest in 20th century music was something Logan and Tom Paris had in common.  
Admiral Janeway found the trip relaxing as she listened to Sinatra coming from the speakers.  
She couldn't wait to see Voyager again. The thought of seeing _her_ ship, as she had come to consider it, again had… _gotten under her skin_, as it were.  
After a few minutes of full speed cruising, Kathryn saw flashes of blue light inside the tunnel.

'They are windows' Logan said.  
'Placed inside the tunnel every few hundred meters. Wait, it will get better soon.'

Janeway looked ahead and saw the tunnel disappear into misty blue light.

'I thought we were under ground?' She said.  
'Well… not exactly. Not anymore.' Logan said.

Suddenly the blue light engulfed them, and Logan pulled back the handlebar so they'd slow down.  
Now they could see where the blue light came from

'We're underwater?' Janeway asked surprised and delighted.

Here the entire tunnel had been made of transparent material, and they could see that the tunnel went underwater.  
Janeway smiled as she saw different species of sea-life move around the tunnel as the shuttle-pod dashed through.  
A few minutes later Logan slowed down the pod considerably, and they saw another pod-station down the tunnel.  
Moments later they had stopped and were stepping out of the shuttle-pod.

-------------------------

Janeway felt anticipation as they reached the large doors that said: "Launch-bay Three – The Big Room."  
For some reason she didn't expect this to be a quick visit to her old ship.

'Here we are Kathryn.' Logan said.

The crewman who had accompanied them pressed the button on the wall that opened the doors and stood guard.  
The doors slid open and they walked through.

'Admiral on deck!' The voice of an Ensign standing guard on the other side sounded and everyone inside the room snapped to attention.

Admiral Janeway stepped forward, a smile curling her lips at the sight in front of her.  
On her right stood Voyager. NCC-74656, the ship that she had commanded for seven years. It stood, on the landing struts, in the length of the room.  
On her left, facing the flank of Voyager, were her old senior officers. All lined up and in attention.  
She walked up to them as to make an inspection. She was just about to say something when suddenly, the doors on the other side of the room opened and a lone figure walked in.  
He was Vulcan, wearing traditional green robes and carried a Starfleet-issue knapsack  
He walked up to the front of the line and took position, facing Admiral Janeway.  
Logan joined Admiral Janeway and smiled at the unexpected addition to the senior officers.

'Admiral Tuvok!' Janeway said in a surprised but content voice.  
'I thought you were retired!'  
'Indeed I am, Admiral.' The Vulcan said.  
'Then… what are you doing here?'  
'The upcoming mission , should you choose to except it, requires a crew that has knowledge and expertise in the Delta Quadrant. My absence would have called for the assignment of a new Chief Tactical and Security, one which is not as experienced as I am.  
Therefore, logic dictates that I join you.'

Janeway's smile had broadened during the explanation.

'Fair enough, Admiral.' She said as she faced the next person in line.  
'Commander Thomas Eugene Paris reporting as ordered, ma'am.' Tom Paris said.  
'Commander Paris! I thought you were retired!' Janeway said smiling broadly.  
'Until recently, I thought so too, ma'am.' Paris said.  
'You ordered them to come here?' Janeway asked Logan as she looked at him.  
'I asked them kindly.' The Captain responded.

Janeway headed to the next in line.

'Captain B'Elanna Torres, reporting ma'am.'

She had accepted her new rank, but was still in the yellow Engineers-uniform.

'B'Elanna! How have you been? Where is your daughter?' Janeway wanted to know.  
'I've been fine ma'am. Miral is spending her day with her grandfather.' B'Elanna smiled and gave Tom a look.  
'Lieutenant-Commander Harry Kim, reporting, Admiral.' Harry Kim said as Janeway walked on and faced him.  
'Mr. Kim. Aren't you just back from your T.O.D. at the Prometheus? Don't you need vacation?'  
'No ma'am.' Kim replied.  
'I'm looking forward to this mission. Sounds like fun.'  
'You sound just like Logan.' Janeway said as she moved to the last person in line.  
'Emergency Medical Hologram, reporting.' The Doctor said with a smile.  
'Doctor…' Janeway said with an affectionate tone.  
'Still haven't decided on a name yet?'  
'Right now it isn't such a priority. I'm rounding up debates with Starfleet about my rights and duties.'  
'If there's anything I can do…' Janeway said.  
'Thank you, Admiral, but you've already done all you can. I think I got them just where I want them.' The Doctor said in a satisfied manner.

Janeway smiled as she looked at her Senior Staff. Only Seven was missing, but she would join them soon enough.

'Alright, people.' Logan said as he faced the line-up.  
'Thank you all for coming. Now, if Admiral Janeway is to accept the mission, we'll take off in one week. A formal briefing will be held beforehand. In that week, arrangements can be made and personal items can be transferred to Voyager.'

He turned to face the Admiral, as did the rest.

'So, Admiral… what do you say?'

-------------------------

Admiral Janeway glanced up at the starship which she had come to love.

'Just make sure we have plenty of rations to make me a cup of coffee when I want one.'

She winked, and turned to walk back to the pod-station.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As you can see, I've spaced out the sentences in these chapters. I want to know how much of a difference it makes. Personally, I prefer the old style. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Best of wishes! I know it's been a while, but in the new year I'll try and update more frequently...

Disclaimer: I don't own StarTrek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Preparations

Logan tossed a PADD on Janeway's desk.

'Voyager is fully supplied and basically ready to go.'

Janeway took the PADD and skimmed it through, leaning back and sipping her coffee.

'She stocked to the ridge.' She agreed.

Janeway's usually neat and tidy office was now covered with PADD's and empty coffee-mugs, as she and Logan had been making arrangements and planning in her office in the Academy.  
Chairs were scattered across the room since members of the Senior Staff decided to drop in from time to time.

'We have also been equipped with new Yellowstone-class runabouts.' Logan said.  
'Yes. Our shuttles were good enough, weren't they? Why replace them?' Janeway responded.  
'Well, we were running low on them. And these are technologically superior.'  
'What about our crew?' She asked as she placed the PADD onto a pile.  
'We have everybody we had before, plus a few new members. Four Bajorans who transferred from the Razor together; and an Andorian Lieutenant from the top of my head. The complete crew-manifest is currently being composed.' Logan said.

Janeway nodded.

'Only a few more day's until launch.' She said.

Logan dropped the PADD he was reading, about changes made to the propulsion systems, on the desk. It was tedious work, reading those PADD's, but their position required them to be on top of everything.

'I'll forward this to B'Elanna, so she can skim it through. Just a few dozen PADD's to go...'

Janeway sighed in her chair.

'Come on,' She suddenly said as she stood up.  
'Put on your coat.'  
'Where are we going?' Logan asked.  
'Outside. Away from the office.'

----------

Twenty minutes later they sat outside the Quantum Café at Headquarters, on a terrace, enjoying a mug of hot chocolate in the gently falling snow.

'I love snow.' Logan said as he sipped the hot liquid.  
'Me too.' Janeway said.  
'Everything is so peaceful and quiet.'

They spent some time on the terrace, ordering drinks and talking happily about things that weren't about work, and after the welcome break, they decided it was time to return to the Academy.

--------------------

'Ah, there you are…' the Doctor said impatiently as Logan and Janeway entered the office.  
'We have been searching for hours for the two of you.'

They saw he had brought a young female Lieutenant, Junior Grade, who was wearing a science uniform.  
The Lieutenant quickly rose from her seat when the Captain and the Admiral entered, and was now standing uncomfortably in attention as she Doctor kept talking.

'Doctor…' Janeway began calmingly.  
'We haven't been gone that long. We only took a break.' She said as she hung up her coat.  
'Ah. Well... Yes. Anyway, I have good news' the Doctor informed.  
'This morning I had a meeting with the Starfleet brass. And after hours of negotiation, they finally succumbed to my demands!'  
'Succumbed to your demands?' Janeway asked.  
'Yes. As you know, I was in a struggle to be recognized as a sentient being rather then a Starfleet-tool. And I finally succeeded in convincing them. After considering everything what happened in the Delta Quadrant, with much help from the crew and you of course, Admiral, even Dr Zimmerman put in a good word for me; Starfleet couldn't do anything else then recognize me, and grant me all the privileges of a Starfleet officer. They gave me the official rank of Commander!' The Doctor said happily.  
'Congratulations, Doc,' Logan said, eying the nervous Lieutenant still standing in attention, and the Doctor oblivious of it.  
'Thank you, Captain. Though I can not take full credit. When Commander Data experienced similar restrictions, his actions made it a lot easier for me.'

Janeway sat down behind her desk, gesturing the Lieutenant to ease, but waited for the Doctor to introduce her. He, however, still stood, somewhat lost in thought.

'Ah, and I only have to get my ECH-program through… I should ask B'Elanna to go over it with me again, cross the t's, dot the i's…' he said, more to himself then anyone else.  
'Doctor.' Janeway said, getting his attention.  
'Ah yes. The reason why we are here.' He said as he faced the Admiral behind her desk.

In the meanwhile, Logan had taken a seat across the Admiral and waited for what the Doctor had to say.

'Admiral, Captain, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Emily Duquesne. Lieutenant, these are Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Captain Gabriel Logan, of whom I'm sure you've heard.' The Doctor said to the Lieutenant, who had snapped back in attention.  
'Admiral, Captain, it's an honour.' She said.  
'Nice to meet you, Lieutenant.' Janeway said.

Logan simply waved and smiled.

'Admiral, ' The Doctor continued,  
'I'm delighted to say that Lieutenant Duquesne, fresh from Starfleet Medical, has requested an internship with me!'

Janeway could see he was really pleased.

'And?' She asked, knowing there was more to come.  
'Well, I'm asking if there's one more quarter on Voyager for my new intern. What a better place to begin the process of learning, then in uncharted territory?'

Janeway glanced over at Logan, who didn't have any objections.

'Permission granted, Doctor.' She said.  
'Welcome Lieutenant. Better start packing. We'll leave in a few days.'  
'Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am.' Lieutenant Duquesne said with a smile.  
'Thank you Admiral.' The Doctor said.  
'Will that be all, Commander?' Janeway said, also smiling.  
'Yes, ma'am. I will see you at the briefing.' The Doctor said happily.

He and the Lieutenant quickly left the office.

'Well…' Janeway sighed.  
'Back to work, Captain.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as ever...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Nylla-mission

'Welcome, everyone, take your seats.'

Logan was standing in front of a view-screen as the Senior Officers of Voyager entered the conference-room at Starfleet Headquarters.  
Admiral Janeway was already seated at the head of the table.  
Logan waited until everyone had settled down, and moved to reveal a schematic of Voyager on the screen.  
He tapped the screen, and Voyager disappeared to make place for a small M-class planet.

'One month ago, Starfleet discovered a wormhole in the Gamma Quadrant' Logan began.  
'It leads to the Delta Quadrant, to this planet, which was recently named Nylla.'

He paused, and then tapped the screen again. It showed a route was plotted from sector 001.

'Our mission is to go to the Delta Quadrant and investigate the planet and that region of space. We shall depart from Earth…' His finger traced the line.  
'… and arrive at Deep Space Nine on stardate 58984. From there we will take the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant, and arrive at the Nylla-wormhole on stardate 59027, where we will rendez-vous with the USS Nova at McKenzie-station.'

He tapped the screen once more.

'Together with the Nova, we will enter the Delta Quadrant through the wormhole, and scan the planet. We will be joined by another Starfleet vessel later, when we will deploy away-teams on the planet's surface. We'll see where we'll go from there… Any questions?'

He sat down, because they didn't have any.

'Alright,' Janeway said.  
'Has everyone made preparations? Packed? Familiarised themselves with the new systems?'  
'Are you kidding?' Paris said.  
'B'Elanna has been on Voyager for the last 24 hours. She wants to get to know Engineering top to bottom.'  
'Well, take some R&R, people, say goodbye to friends and family.' Janeway said.  
'We will be leaving in 2 days. I don't want to see any of you until 0400 this Friday. Dismissed.'

-------------------

'This is Control to Voyager; stand by for final system-check.'

Gabriel Logan was sitting in the Captains-chair on Voyagers bridge. Crewmen were running around, and several Omega Division-personnel were doing last-minute checkups.

'Voyager to control; proceed with system-check.' Logan said.

He was communicating with the Control-station of Launch-bay Three, which would oversee Voyager's launch today.  
The turbolift-doors opened, and Kathryn Janeway entered the bridge.

'Admiral on deck!' a crewman shouted, and everyone but Logan snapped to attention.  
'You make quite the entrance' He said as Janeway joined him on the left-hand seat.  
'Admiral's privilege.' She responded with a smile.  
'So Logan, explain to me, I'm still not totally clear on this. How exactly will we launch from here? I understand we are still underground.'  
'Underwater, Kathryn. But don't worry; it will all be clear in a second.'  
'Remember, Captain, I do not like surprises.' Janeway warned.  
'Well, you seemed quite thrilled about my last one.' Logan remarked casually, tapping the chair-console.  
'Don't think I won't bust you down to Ensign, Gabriel.' Janeway said with a warm voice.  
'Well, actually Admiral, this uniform says you won't. I'm officially not under your command.' Logan teased. He shot her a smile and winked.

Suddenly, B'Elanna's voice sounded over the comm.:

'Logan! Get these Omega-people out of my Engineering already! They are driving me insane!'  
'Relax B'Elanna.' Logan said.  
'Voyager's still technically theirs. Just ignore them until she's released after the final system-check.'  
'How long will that take?' Janeway asked.  
'Not long.' Logan said.

'The turbolift-doors opened again, and Lieutenant-Commander Harry Kim walked in, joined by an Andorian woman in command-red.

'Goodmorning mr Kim,' Janeway said.  
'Admiral, Captain.' Harry said, as he walked over to his Ops-station.  
'Hey,' He said surprised.  
'They've installed seats!'

Janeway and Logan smiled at each other.

'Lieutenant,' Janeway said to the Andorian woman.  
'I don't believe we've formally met.' She walked over to the helm where the Lieutenant was familiarizing herself with the panel.  
'Talia, Admiral.' The Lieutenant said as they shook hands.  
'Talia. Yes, I recognize your name from the crew-manifest. So you're our new secondary helmsman…'

They talked until a voice over the comm. interrupted their conversation:

'This is Control. Final system-check has been completed. Voyager is all yours.'  
'This is Voyager,' Logan said.  
'Thanks Control. Stand by for countdown-sequence after launch-clearance.'

He smiled at Janeway who came back to him and took her seat.

Logan tapped his comm.badge:

'This is Logan to all hands: We will be launching shortly. Say goodbye to family or friends if you brought any along. Everyone report to your station as soon as possible. All non-essential crew; head to your quarters. All Omega-personnel; depart this ship and report to your commanding officer. This is it, people.'

'This is it.' Janeway repeated.  
'Excited?' Logan asked.  
'Very.'  
'One more mission.' Logan said.  
'One more mission.' She repeated.

----------

'Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the Control-station.' Kim said.  
'Put it on, Harry.'

A man in an Omega-uniform appeared on screen. He had short, dark-blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

'Commander Wyat.' Logan said with a smile.  
'How kind of you to be present in person here, today.'  
'Of course. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world, Logan. I just wanted to tell you that Voyager's cleared for launch. And I wish you luck and safe journey.' The Commander said.  
'Thanks, Wyat. I'll buy you a drink when we're back.'

Commander Wyat smiled and disappeared off screen.  
Meanwhile, everyone had reported to their stations except Tom Paris.

'Kathryn, we're ready to go. Where's Tom?' Logan asked.  
'Janeway to Paris.' The Admiral tapped her comm.badge.  
'Paris here, Admiral.'  
'Tom, we're waiting for you for launch.'  
'Ma'am, I'm with Miral since B'Ellana's down in Engineering...'  
'Alright Tom. I'm sure Lieutenant Talia's up for the job. But are you sure you want to miss this?'  
'No way. I'm coming to the bridge. But Talia's going to fly. I know she can do it.'  
'Understood. Janeway out.'  
'Alright, Lieutenant. You heard the man.' Janeway said to her Andorian helmsman.  
'Yes ma'am.' Talia responded.  
'This is going to be fun.' Logan said.

He tapped his comm.badge:

'Voyager to Control; initiate countdown-procedure. Tuvok, _blue alert_.'

The ship vibrated as it moved up in a 55° angle. They could see the ceiling of Launch-bay Three appear on the view-screen.  
The ceiling opened up slowly, revealing tons of seawater, held back by a force-field.

'You are kidding.' Janeway said as she looked at the screen.  
'Are we…' Lieutenant Talia began.  
'Yes Lieutenant we are.' Logan said smiling.

The turbolift-doors opened and Tom came in with Miral. His eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face.  
Logan tapped his badge again:

'Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Captain speaking. It is approximately 0500 hours, and we are preparing for departure from Launch-bay Three. I suggest everyone finds a window or a view-screen, because you don't want to miss this…'

He got comfortable in his chair.

'Voyager, this is Control. Prepare for Launch in six seconds… five… four… three… two… one…_ launch_.'

Lieutenant Talia took the ship up through the force-field. They saw the water streaming turbulently over the ship for a while.  
Then they were clear and shot up through the air, higher until the reached the upper atmosphere and then open space.

Behind Voyager three smaller ships also appeared from beneath the ocean, and they followed Voyager into space...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same old, same old...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Day One

'Admiral, three vessels have launched after us and are following us into space.' Tuvok stated.

'On screen.'

Three ships, roughly triangular shaped and twice the size of a Yellowstone-runabout, took lead of Voyager. They were clearly Omega Division-vessels.

'The lead-ship is hailing us.' Harry reported.

A beautiful young woman appeared on screen. She had shoulder length white hair and unnaturally light blue-green eyes. She was wearing the black Omega-uniform, and a microphone-earpiece.

'This is Commander Monica Gray, Omega Bird-of-Prey-section. Voyager, we are offering you an escort to Deep Space Nine.'  
'Commander, do you think that is necessary?' Admiral Janeway asked.  
'No ma'am,' Commander Gray responded.  
'It's just that I'm on the way to DS9 to drop two Ensigns off for field training, and I thought we might as well fly together. Besides, my Ensigns would love the opportunity to escort Starfleet's most famous Admiral, ma'am.'

Janeway smiled.

'In that case, Commander. I have no objections. In fact, why don't you and your Ensigns come aboard for dinner tonight?'

Gray smiled back.

'Thank you Admiral, they'd be thrilled. Gray out.'

She disappeared from screen again, and the view returned to space.

'Do you know her?' Janeway asked Logan.  
'Monica? Yes, she was an Ensign herself when I was Bird-of-Prey-commander. Before I came to Voyager.'  
'Well, then I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain our guests tonight, make sure they get the grand tour and everything.'

Janeway winked.

'Now, would you mind if I take a walk around the ship? I haven't had the grand tour yet myself.' She asked.  
'Go ahead; I'll stay on the Bridge, for now.' Logan said.  
'Thanks.' Janeway said.  
'Call me if something comes up.' She smiled, before she walked away.

----------

'Doctor to Captain Logan, please report to Sickbay.'

Logan lay down the PADD he had been working on.

'Is something wrong, Doctor?'

He received a curly answer:

'Yes.'

'Tuvok, you have the Bridge.' Logan said as he began to move to the turbolift.

Moments later he entered Sickbay.

'Doctor, what seems to be the matter?'

The Doctor was pacing around impatiently.

'Captain; not only did I have to adjust to a completely remodelled Sickbay, but every attempt to load my program into the ship's main database has failed.'

Logan noticed the Doctor was still wearing his mobile emitter.

'How am I supposed to perform optimally like this?'  
'I see, Doctor. You did the right thing by calling on me directly. No common engineer would have been able to solve this problem.' Logan said.  
'Do not mock me, mr. Logan.' The Doctor said.  
'Every engineer seems to be too busy. Just wait until they fracture a rib, then they'd be able to get to Sickbay!'

Logan laughed.

'Relax Doctor. I wouldn't dream of mocking you. But you just haven't been briefed.'  
'Of course I haven't been briefed!' The Doctor spoke.  
'What else is new?' He turned to face Lieutenant Duquesne who was sitting in a corner.  
'Already five minutes into our mission…You know it was like this the last time. No one ever bothered to keep me up to date.'  
'Doctor, fortunately I have a solution for that.' Logan said.

He walked towards a small hole located arm-high in the wall.

'Doctor, if you'd come this way, you'll see your mobile emitter fits perfectly in this opening.'

The Doctor came to him, and fitted the emitter in the wall.

'Computer, transfer the Emergency Medical Hologram to the database.' Logan said.

The Doctor flickered.

'Now; you'll have full control about your in- and deactivation just like before. Difference is that you have the ability to connect to Ops whenever you choose. That way you can stay up to date as it pleases you.'

The Doctor moved his head as if he was listening to something.

'Ah. Remarkable. Do you know that three ships are circling around Voyager?'  
'Yes I do, Doctor.' Logan said.  
'Oh, I have some more news that will please you. We have installed holo-emitters in various key-sections, like the Bridge and engineering. So you will be able to access those sections in case of emergency and the emitter would be out of use for whatever reason.  
Also, you'll be able to apply the ECH-program if that would be necessary. But the Admiral and I still have to work out some wrinkles.'  
'Wonderful news!' The Doctor said happily.  
'Thank you Captain.'  
'My pleasure, Doc.' Logan said.

The Doctor went to his office and happily picked up a PADD and started working.

'I guess I'm excused…' Logan murmured to himself.

He started to leave, but stopped as he saw Lieutenant JG Duquesne still sitting in the corner.

'Emily, right?' He asked as he moved towards her.  
'Yes, sir.' Duquesne started to rise, but Logan waved her back down.

He hoisted himself onto the biobed opposite of her.

'So… what do you think so far?' He asked.  
'Sir?'  
'You know… the ship… the people… the mission… the Doctor.'  
'Oh. Well the Doctor is amazing. He is so… different from other doctors.'  
'Yeah. You can say that.' Logan said.  
'I feel so lucky to be here. To learn from him. And to be on this legendary ship.'  
'Yeah, well… this internship will open a lot of doors for you, that's for sure. Not only at Starfleet Medical. And what about the rest?'  
'Well… I haven't met most of the crew yet. And I'm not familiar with the layout of the ship.'  
'I suggest you take a break and head for the mess-hall.' Logan said.  
'I doubt there will be much to do here today. It will give you the chance to get to know the crew a bit. I don't think the Doctor will mind. We have more additions to the crew, who just as unfamiliar.' Logan got to his feet.  
'Thanks, sir.' Lieutenant Duquesne said.  
'I think I'll do that.'  
'Have fun.' Logan winked.  
'I'll see you around…'

----------

The rest of the day had gone by quickly and easily with no unexpected occurrences, and Logan was waiting in transporter-room one for Commander Gray and her two Ensigns to arrive.  
They would transport from their ships, while the ships continued to circle around Voyager on auto-pilot. Logan knew they would adapt speed and direction to Voyager, and could also be remote controlled.

'Sir, Commander Gray is ready for transport.' The Ensign behind the control-panel informed him  
Then energize.' Logan responded.

Three figures appeared on the transporter-pad.

'Gray,' Logan said as he stepped forward to greet the Commander.  
'Logan,' Commander Gray answered. She gave him a hug.  
'How have you been? You look good.'  
'You too.' Logan said.  
'It has been too long.'  
'Let me introduce you,' Gray said.  
'Sanchez, Jora, front and centre!'

The two Ensigns quickly got off the transporter-pad and snapped to attention in front of Logan.

'Captain Gabriel Logan.' Gray simply said to the two Ensigns.  
'Logan, Ensign Mercury Sanchez and Ensign Jora.' She said to Logan.  
'Good evening.' Logan said.

Sanchez was a young man with short black hair and a charming boyish smile. Jora was an attractive Vulcan woman with waist-length chocolate-brown hair with braids.

'I hope everyone's hungry?'  
'Yes, sir!' Sanchez replied enthusiastically.  
'Let's see if you're just as pleased after dinner, Ensign.' Logan said with a smile.  
'Who knows what Chell has come up with. Come with me.'

He led them out of the transporter-room. Gray quickly caught up with him, and soon they were talking and laughing as the two Ensigns followed them silently.  
They entered the mess-hall, which had been, as several other sections of Voyager, slightly redecorated.  
There were a few round tables, more longer tables and fewer single- and two-person tables.  
It was still early in the evening and not so busy, so it didn't take them long to be served.

'Alright Lieutenant, what have you been concocting all day?' Logan asked their Bolian cook.

'And what are you wearing?' Gray asked when she saw the white jacket Chell had put on.

'This happens to be an authentic replicated chef's jacket from the mid-21st century.' Chell said proudly.  
'And for tonight's dinner I have outdone myself. We have various soups and salads for starters. Then for a main-course: salmon on a bed of Bajoran cauliflower and potatoes; stewed pheasant with uttaberry and grilled leola root; and spaghetti with meatballs. And for desert we have 5 kinds of pie; chocolate pudding; and a Andorian cocktail.'

'That… sounds delicious, Chell. I would have expected more… _colourfully_-named dishes to be honest.' Logan said.

'Well, in truth, Captain; I have an idea for a 'Nylla-sandwich'. When I complete the recipe, you'll be the first to know. For now, if you and your guests would tell me what you'd like for dinner, I'll make sure it gets to you.'

Logan thanked the Bolian, and all four placed their orders. They took place at a long table, and were enjoying their starters not long after.

'How luxurious.' Gray said to Logan.  
'This beats our replicated mash by a mile.'  
'I could get used to these three-course meals. It is a rarity for us as well.' Logan said.  
'How do you like the soup, Ensign?' He added to Ensign Jora.  
'It is most satisfactory.' The Vulcan responded with a slight smile.

She had chosen for a spicy Dutura-leaf soup, and it was common knowledge that most Vulcans weren't keen on spice.  
They were all engaged in casual conversation when Admiral Kathryn Janeway appeared and asked to join them.

'Of course, Kathryn, sit down.' Logan said.

The other Omega officers were already on their feet when they noticed the Admiral's presence, but she waved them down instantly.  
She took a seat next to Logan, and Gray quickly introduced her Ensigns to her.

'Mercury?' She asked amused, when she heard Ensign Sanchez' given name.  
'And I tried so hard not to make any comments…' Logan murmured.

They laughed.

'My father, ma'am' Sanchez said.  
'He has a thing for the planets of the Sol system. My older sister is named Uranus.'

They laughed again, and resumed the conversation.  
Pretty soon the main-course was served, and with it, more people joined the company at the table.  
After the enjoyable dinner, Logan and Janeway gave their guests a tour of the ship, before Logan took them back to the transporter-room.

'This was fun.' Gray told Logan.  
'We still have a lot to catch up.' Logan said.  
'Why don't we have a drink together? We've been having such a good time.'  
'Now?'  
'Sure why not. I think they'll survive a few more hours without me.' She pointed to the two Ensigns already standing on the platform.  
'Alright.' Logan said.

'Sanchez, Jora,' Gray called.  
'You will both be on guard tonight. And one of you will also be taking the Alpha-shift tomorrow-morning. But, I'll let you fight among yourselves which one of you that will be. Understood?'  
'Yes, ma'am.' The two Ensigns said simultaneously.  
'Good.' She nodded to the crewman behind the console to energize, and followed Logan out of the transporter-room.


End file.
